


A bright Past

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a last hope, just before he dies, Tom sends Harry back to the past, 20 years, to his parent’s time. His goal is to do what they failed in the future: kill Albus Dumbledore. Will Harry succeed? Better yet, will he get to know his parents and will this Tom love him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He had switched, over to the side of the dark. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. The pain, the betrayal and the lies. They had taken everything from him. They had done nothing to help him, only stabbed him in the back.  
After his fifth year of Hogwarts, Harry Potter switched to the side of his once-nemesis, Lord Voldemort. The light had taken everything from him. Dumbledore had planned for Sirius to die. He had send Remus on a suicide mission. He had paid the Weasley's and Hermione to be his friends and report back to him. He had paid the Dursley's to mistreat him.  
Harry just couldn’t take it anymore, he had heard them talking about it. Them: Ron and Hermione, his supposed best friends. Ginny, the girl he started liking used a love potion on him. Molly and Arthur, people he had come to see as an aunt and uncle. Dumbledore, his mentor.  
All lies.  
He had fled, run like demons were chasing him. To the dark lord, someone who had never lied to him, no matter how cruel the man was, Harry felt secure.  
The dark lord had viewed his memories, a sad look on his face. Saying it had been the same with him. They saw themselves in the other, Harry and Voldemort.   
A deal had been made. Harry switched to the dark side; he became Tom’s second in command; his best friend and eventually lover.  
But the war had been far from over, the light side revealed what it had been all along, cruel, heartless, dead set on winning. Dumbledore had been sending his students, children of 11 into the field. Not caring if they lived or died.   
When that wasn’t enough he invented a ritual, one so horrifying the dark hated it. It gave him an army of humanoid robots, an army he could control and that was almost impossible to destroy. It became the dark’s downfall.  
\-----------HPTR-----------------------HPTR-----------------------HPTR-----------------HPTR------  
It was a morning in late autumn, Harry and Tom had just woken up. Suddenly the wards went off. They both looked scared; only one thing could have set it off.  
With a sonorous, Tom ordered everyone to make it out as fast as possible. But it had been too late, as soon as he canceled the screams of his followers and their families could be heard.  
Tom had offered his manor to those that were afraid to be murdered in their sleep by the light. Running out of their chambers they saw the mutilated corpse of people on their side. Men, women and children, brutally slaughtered. Running outside, seeing Albus Dumbledore, Tom saw red with anger. He was stopped by his lover and turned to Harry. “Tom, I… I have something to tell you.”  
“Tell me when we win this.” Tom gave his cheeky laugh, but they both know they wouldn’t make it out of there alive.  
They charged into the battle, full force. Back to back, Tom fighting Dumbledore, Harry protecting him from the humanoids.   
Both were wounded, blood soaked their clothes and their breathing was slightly regard.   
Harry concentrated on the 5 humanoids still in front of him when he heard a pain filled scream. Turning around, his eyes went wide. Tom was down, Dumbledore standing in front of him. Harry turned fully and blasted Dumbledore a few feet away. And knelt by Tom, who gave him a bloody smile, “love, we’ll win.” Giving Harry a kiss he began chanting “per filiolus , permissum nos correctum nefas , remitto ut erant is genitus” (by the gods, let us make right wrong, send back to where it began)  
Harry saw a white light engulf him and the last thing he saw from his love was Tom being hit by a sickly green light. Tears made it into his eyes. The light engulfed him completely ripping at him, pushing at his abdomen. His eyes widened even furder.  
“Nooooooooooo”   
The light turned black and so did his world, the last thing he feels is his back hitting something really hard, than he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, that was the first thing he felt when he woke up. Pain in every part of his body. He slowly opened his eyes, he wanted to see Tom, ask him what happened.   
Instead of seeing his lover next to him, he saw white walls. Only that. Until someone else entered the room he was in, this person was an adult man, about 39 of age. He had light brown hair and kind grey eyes. He was wearing a white healers robe.  
“Hello, sir, it’s good to see you awake”, he smiled, “you were brought in a week ago by a young couple, the Weasleys, ring any bells?”  
Harry was smart enough to know what happened, while the healer had been talking, his memories had returned: Dumbledore, the loss of their allies and friends, the battle, Tom being injured, the time-travel spell, the loss of his child.   
He knew he was here to stop the future from happening.  
“No, sir. I don’t know them.”  
The healer nodded, “my name is Sam Healfather, your healer. As you probably guessed. Could you tell me what happened to you and anything useful about yourself.”  
Harry nodded, thinking back about what he and Tom had talked about when they found the spell. “My name is Hadrian Griffin, I’m 17 and until recently I lived in Edinburgh with my godfather. The last thing I remember is a lot of yelling and curses flying around. I think my godfather apparated us… That’s all I know, I must have passed out.”  
The healer looked at him. He could see the wheels turning inside the man’s head, probably coming to the conclusion of him being a survivor of one of Voldemort’s raids.   
Than healer Healfather said something that surprised him. “You said you’re 17. Did you finish school?”  
Harry widened his eyes, “well, I was homeschooled. If I were to go to school I’d be at 7th year level.”  
The healer nodded, “I’m going to get in contact with the headmaster of Hogwarts, I’m sure he’ll let you enter the 7th year there…”  
Harry smiled; internally really happy their plan was going so well, if only Tom was with him. He shook his head, they’ll meet again, he couldn’t keep living in the past. He sighed, now he just had to wait for his number one enemy. Not that said enemy knew who he would be letting into the school.  
Not two hours later healer Healfather came back with Dumbledore. As soon as he saw who entered he slid his mask in place.  
Dumbledore smiled, Harry cringed inwardly but smiled back, “my dear boy, Sam here told me what happened and I see no problem in letting you continue your schooling at Hogwarts, when you feel up to it and the healers let you go. I look foreward to see you at my school.” With that he smiled one last time to Harry and Sam and left the room.  
Hadrian spent two more weeks into St. Mungo’s and by then, it was the last week of August. His Hogwarts letter had arrived and he made a trip to Diagon Ally to purchase everything he needed. His courses for the year would be; DADA, transfiguration, herbology, potions, arithmancy, ancient runes, charms and care for magical creatures.   
So naturally he picked up the books needed for those classes. After that and the other school supplies he left and went back to the leaky cauldron.

He so couldn’t wait for September the first.

 

\- 1st of September – 

Hadrian didn’t know why he was nervous, he had done this before. The train, the parents with tears in their eyes, the children en teens saying goodbye to their parents or hello to their friends, it was all so familiar. The only difference was the faces. People he remembered were not there, he could spot some others that were probably parents of teens he knew from his time.   
People like the Malfoys, the Blacks, even the Bones and Crouchs. They were familiar, yet complete strangers.  
He took a deep breath, he would be able to this. He would make new friends and he would make sure what happened in his time, wouldn’t repeat itself here.

He was one of the first actually in the train, taking a seat in one of the front compartments. He was glad now, with his staying in St; Mungo’s, it had given him more time to come up with a truthful and complete back-up story. And of a way to tell the people of this time what would occur, of a way to break the news to Tom, in a couple of months.   
Tom, even the mention of the name had Hadrian daydreaming, about the life they should have led. The child he had been pregnant with, all grown up, accompanied by brothers and sisters, while he and his love grew old together.  
But it was not meant to be, not yet at least. He would never forgive Dumbledore for taking that away from him, taking away his friends, his family, his fiancé, his child.

It was in the time that Hadrian came back from his daydream, 2 young men had come in. He looked up, recognizing them as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
“Hello”, he smiled. The two others nodded back, “good day, we noticed you sitting here alone. We normally sit here, so I hope you don’t mind us joining you?” It was Lucius who spoke.   
“Not at all, I’m new since this year, I was hoping to make new friends soon. My name is Hadrian Griffin.” Hadrian smiled again, hoping he had done the right thing making friends with Slytherins. “That explains why we haven’t seen you around, I’m Lucius Malfoy. This is my friend Severus Snape.” Both young men had small smiles on their face now and took a seat.

They talked all the ride, Hadrian coming to know the two men in a different way than he had in the past. They were younger, more carefree, yet things still matched with the older ones he had know. It was something he was glad about, it would make his transaction easier. He even got to see the Marauders, even put them in place.

It was halfway through the ride that the compartment door slid open, revealing 3 other young men Hadrian recognized as a younger Sirius, Remus and his father. Two out of three had smirks on their faces. “Oh look, slimy Slytherins, you already corrupting the new guy?” It had Hadrian furious; if this was how they had been behaving when they were younger he was ashamed of being related to them. “You call them slimy; you know you’re nothing better than the supremacists you hate right? You judge people based on what house they’re in. It’s like what skin color they have, or their religion. Even who you parents were. It’s pitiful and childish. What would you do when one of you has a child who ends up in Slytherin, someone you raised, but who’s personality fits best with Slytherin. Or if you fall in love with someone who was born to Slytherin parents. Would you hate your child? Be rude to the parents of your crush? You think about that and let me know when you grow up.” 

It had all young men in the compartment looking at him with awe, two of them because he stood up for them. And three of them because they never looked at it that way, seeing that point of view, they were ashamed of themselves. They turned around, not fully prepared to face the truth, yet prepared to think over their actions and change them.

Hadrian was happy when the train stopped in Hogsmade. Together with Severus and Lucius he got into a carriage, only to be accompanied by a younger Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.   
After acquaintances were made, small talk was exchanged. And while the four Slytherins went ahead to their table, Hadrian waited by professor McGonagall to be sorted.  
He would be sorted first. So after the first years arrived, he stood in the front. And while walking towards the head table, talked to some of them.  
“Students, this year we have an exchange student. A rare occurrence here in Hogwarts, Hadrian Griffin, please come up to be sorted.  
Hadrian walked to the seat, took place and let McGonagall plase the hat on his head.

My, my, a time traveler. With such a history too.  
‘Hello hat, yes a traveler. But the history is not something I want to talk about. I will make sure it won’t happen here.’  
A noble goal. I hope you succeed. The old coat is up to something. Be carefull.  
Now let’s see, you were a difficult choise the first time. But you have grown since than; I could place you in all the houses. Any preferences?  
‘Ravenclauw, natural ground to try and regain peace in Hogwarts and outside Her walls.’  
Well than, it better be RAVENCLAW!

With a smile Hadrian took a seat at the blue and bronze table. Getting a smile and a wave from four people on the table next to them. He was going to make the best out of this. And succeed in what he came to do.


	3. Chapter 3

He had fitted right in with Ravenclaw. They were friendly, rather quiet and very knowledgeable… It was a nice change from Gryffindor.   
After his sorting and the welcoming feast, he was lead to the common rooms. Rather large rooms, filled with books, decorated in dark blues and bronze. Several of the older students had taken place in the couches and armchairs, reading or catching up with friends.  
The perfect, who had lead them up, a young man by the name of Xenophilius ‘Xeno’ Lovegood had started explaining the do’s and don’ts in Ravenclaw.  
“We are studious, so don’t be afraid to ask help from someone older than you. Try not to make too much noise after 11 PM, in the beginning it won’t be a bother, but more towards the end of the year, as some of the older students are studying for exams, OWL’s or NEWT’s, noise isn’t all that welcomed. If you leave the common room, try and stay together with a few of your year mates, which is always better, for if you get lost. Other than that, Ravenclaw is known, along with Huffelpuff to stay out of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Try to keep it that way. That was all, First year boys, go up the stairs to the right. Girls, the same but to the left.”  
With that Xeno fell back in the chair next to Hadrian.  
“So you’re the new guy? What year were you in again?” he asked with a smile. Hadrian gave a laugh, “ yep, I’m the new guy, Hadrian Griffin, pleasure. I’ll be starting 7th. You?”  
“Sixth, so how come you’re joining now?” He had a curious look in his eyes. Hadrian sighed, “my home was attacked, I’m the sole survivor, haven’t finished my education yet, so now I’m here.”  
This got a pitying look from all who was left it the common room and had heard what he said. He sighed again, “look, I don’t need pity, it’s a shame it happened, but I can’t turn back time. I have to move on. Now, Could someone tell me where I’m sleeping?”

An Indian boy approached him, “Raj Patil, you’ll be sleeping in my dorm.”   
Taking the right stairs, they continued until a plate stating ‘7th year dorm’ popped up. Both boys went inside and were confronted by the other three boys living there.  
“So you’re the new guy!”  
“Where are you from?”  
“What made you come to Hogwarts this late?”  
“What are you good in?”  
Raj stepped in, “guys he’s tired, yes he’s the new guy; Hadrian Griffin. The rest will be told tomorrow or later this week. Let him sleep for now.”  
With that that four boys looked at where Hadrian had been standing, seeing he had taken the bed, to the left far side and had fallen asleep. 

-Next morning-  
Hadrian was woken from his slumber by a hand shaking his shoulder, opening one eye, he saw Raj standing over him.   
“Hi, Good morning, sorry to wake you, but it’s 7 already, the rest is already to breakfast. Want me to wait for you?”  
Hadrian made a negative noise, which hat Raj nodding and leaving out of the door.

Hadrian opened both his eyes, stretched his arms above his head and ran a hand trough his hair. Climbing out of bed, he searched together his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom. With a sigh, he undressed and turned on the shower. While the water ran down his body, he was submerged in thoughts about the reason why he came here, his purpose of being here, the story he had made up in St. Mungo’s and the goal he was trying to achieve. Letting that make some sence, he started thinking of a plan to let this time’s Tom know what Dumbledore was planning. Keeping in mind that this time’s Dumbledore should be kept out of it.   
He knew he had already made a first step in getting acquainted with Lucius and Severus, getting the Marauders to think over their manners and getting sorted in Ravenclaw.   
Having washed himself while he was thinking, Hadrian stepped out of the shower, dressing rather quickly and making his way towards the common room after retrieving his backpack.

At a slow pace he made his way towards the Great Hall and the Ravenclaw table. Taking a seat next to Raj, he filled his plate with eggs, bacon and toast.  
Turning to look at his roommates, he gave a smile. They all smiled back, “ok, guys, you had some questions, Shoot.”  
It looked like the three other boys took a deep breath, only to explode in questions a second after.  
Raj was laughing at the stunned look Hadrian was sporting. “Ok… Now could you all repeat those, one after the other? But First, may I have your names?”  
This had the other boys looking down in shame, they were holding an interrogation, but hadn’t taken the time to introduce themselves to Hadrian.

A rather tall boy, with blond longish locks reaching his shoulders and honey brown eyes, held out his hand to Hadrian, “Adrian Brown, pleasure.”  
The next boy, shorter than Adrian, with Asian characteristics, held out his hand, “Wu Fei Chang.”  
The last boy, he had this really boyish face, blue eyes and red hair, “Percival Weasley.”

Hadrian nodded, although he had to take his time after the last name.   
All the Weasley boys, except Ron had converted to the Dark side, in the future. This after Dumbledore’s plans and their parents and Ginerva’s plan to wipe out half of their civilization and before that, their plan to bind Hadrian to Ginny, who had been using love potions in order to make him fall in love with her. It had made Hadrian’s heart warm when he was hugged by the 5 oldest Weasley children and their spouses, sadly they had been one of the first to die in their war against the light.  
Percy had been shot down with an avada kedavra, by his own younger brother, trying to defend a pack of werewolves.  
Bill had been killed while trying to defend his wife and her family.  
Charlie had been killed while trying to save the others and the dragons in the reserve.  
The twins had been the last to go, they had stayed at the manor and had been killed in the last battle.

With a smile he had answered the questions asked by his dorm mates. And at the end of breakfast, he was feeling a lot better than he had felt in a long time. Like he had some friends again, even though, they could never fill the gaping hole in his heart that had formed after Tom and their child passed away.   
And while he missed them, he couldn’t let himself dwell on the past, he had to move forward and stop that from happening.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks of September were over before he knew it. Ravenclaw house was a welcome change from the experiences he had in the last years. As it was, the smiles and laughter helped soot his soul from all the pain it went through, while the loss of his child still weighted heavy on his heart, he was grieving, but also opening up again. Severus and Lucius had also helped with this.

With a sigh he headed to the infirmary, his healer, Sam, had noticed the signs of a miscarriage and had spoken about it to him. With tears in his eyes, he had told an edited version of what happened. That it hadn’t been only his godfather him, but that his fiancée had been there as well. That his godfather, when Apparaiting the two of them, had done it in such a hurry, that the child hadn’t made it. He told Sam about seeing his fiancée being hit and falling, the next thing that happened was his godfather Apparaiting and with it, he had felt a heavy pain in his abdomen, together with the feeling of the extra life slipping away from him.

Now, he was going to the infirmary for a checkup, something standard, for cases like his. With a nervous frown, he opened the door and called out to Madame Pomfrey. She entered from her office, throwing him a sad look and indicating he should take place on a bed.  
“Now, Mr. Griffin, I will cast a scanning spell, which will look for any lasting damage.”  
At his nod, a soft yellow spell shot out het wand and circled his abdomen, it shot back to Pomfrey and hit a parchment she held, with a frown she looked it over, than gave a sigh of relief.  
“You are lucky, Mr. Griffin, no lasting damage, I do advise you to take it easy for a couple of weeks to 2 months. Now, do you have any pains? Any uncomfortably?”  
When he shook his head, he was free to go.

Hadrian headed to the library, where he had arranged a meeting with his Slytherin friends, he knew they would already be death eaters and he had the feeling he had to take this to the Dark Lord as soon as possible.  
In the library, he got a nod from the young men and they took a walk outside, on Hadrian’s advice. As they were walking, Hadrian casually asked, “so any of you got a tattoo on the left arm?”  
Lucius and Severus, stifled, looking at each other, they were going to lose a good friend, because of a choice they made last year.  
Hadrian sighed, “I’m not mad or anything, it’s just I have information the Dark Lord should really know, but I don’t have a way of contacting him.”  
Lucius nodded, “there is a meeting this Friday, I’ll ask to bring you with me for the next one, or for a private meeting.”  
Hadrian smiled, and thanked the blond. As they headed back to the castle, the Slytherins kept wondering what their friend was hiding and why he had been ‘victim’ of a death eater attack if he wanted a meeting with the ‘boss’ of said death eaters.

\- That evening, Death eater base –

As all the death eaters had done their rapports, Lucius stepped forward; “my lord, I have a request.”  
Voldemort, intrigued, mentioned for the young blond to continue. Lucius swallowed, “as you perhaps know, My Lord, we have a transfer student this year, his name in Hadrian Griffin and he’s in his 7th year. Now it is a known fact he had to come to Hogwarts because his guardian was killed and he injured during a death eater attack on Edinburgh. Seeing as we haven’t attacked, or held a raid, this struck me as odd. What’s even odder is that he asked Severus and me if we were Death eaters, in a subtle manner, as it is he wanted to meet you. According to him he has information that is very beneficial for our cause.”

When the blond stopped talking, Voldemort thought over what he had heard, turning back to the young man before him, “bring him here tomorrow evening, it will just be your father, Severus, you and him. And me of course, I will listen to what this Griffin has to say.”

Lucius nodded and stepped back into the circle, next to his father and Severus. As they were dismissed, he exchanged a few words with his father and told the man to give his love to his mother. The youngsters left after that, making their way back to Hogwarts ad their friend, intending to tell him the news, as soon as possible.

\- The next morning –

When Lucius and Severus entered the Great Hall, they saw Hadrian sitting at the Ravenclaw table, which was mostly empty, they approached him. When the raven haired young man saw them, the question was clear in his eyes, at Lucius’ nod, he stood and followed them.  
Once at a quiet spot Lucius sheared what was said, informing the Ravenclaw they were departing this evening at 9 PM, giving them enough time. And as it was a Saturday, nobody would miss them all that much.

The rest of the day, Hadrian was an emotional wreck, he had ordered a pensive, when he was still in St. Mungo’s and had filled it with the memories he wanted to show and they needed to see. Other than doing that, he pulled out a ring he had been given, Tom had given him, when the man proposed, but seeing as that man wasn’t here anymore, he felt he should give it back.

At 8.45, he headed to the front doors, telling his Ravenclaw friends he was spending the night with other friends, they just waved his off and wished him lots of fun. With a crop in his troath, he approached the Slytherins and entered the chilly September weather. Once beyond the wards, Lucius held out an old book. When they all were touching it, the portkey went off, bringing them into a great hallway.

Lucius mentioned for the Ravenclaw to follow him and Severus, leading them to a study further up a pair of stairs. In the room, stood a blond man who could only be Abraxas Malfoy, and an older Tom Riddle, without the snake like visage. The 3 youngsters bowed down, Severus and Lucius lower than Hadrian, who when coming aright, looked the Lord in the eyes.   
“I must apologize, My Lord, my body has recently been under a large strain and I must watch which moves I do and in what manner.”

Voldemort nodded, an acceptable explanation, if the youngster had done this without a good explanation he would know it was wasted time. He mentioned for them to take a seat and turned to the Ravenclaw, “now Mr. Griffin, you had some information to share?”

Hadrian nodded, and pulled out his pensive, “I will show you, a lot of these are to fresh and emotionally ballasting I just can’t tell them. But you disserve to know.”

The Slytherins nodded and touched the surface of the liquid, allowing themselves to be sucked into the memories of the Ravenclaw. Hadrian in the meantime, played with the ring in his pocket and let himself daydream of better times.  
He was brought back into the present with 2 pairs of arms around him, looking down; he saw Lucius and Severus clutching at him, tears running down their cheeks. As he looked up, he saw Mr. Malfoy clutching his wand in one hand, tears in the aristocrat’s eyes; with a whispered apology he left the room. Voldemort on the other hand, was looking straight at him, emotions void on his face.  
Hadrian turned his face downwards, he didn’t know how to deal with this Tom, and his Tom had always shown his emotions in his eyes, always letting him know what he was feeling.   
Than the man spoke, “Lucius, Severus, could you leave us alone for a moment?”

As the other 2 teens left, Hadrian sat there on the chair, not looking at the man in front of him. A troath cleared, getting him to look up, Tom’s eyes were looking back at him, red eyes full of emotion. Tom was looking back at him, “you weren’t the only one to go back Harry.”

That did it, Hadrian flung himself around Tom’s neck, sobbing his heart out, apologizing for losing the life of their child. And though it all, the older man held him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. As he cried himself to sleep, happy to be with his Tom again, the others came back, Mrs. Malfoy with them this time, the tears in her eyes indicated that her husband had told her the whole story.

Tom cleared his troath, “he wasn’t the only one to go back, I was there also, and I send him back with my last breath, but I was send back to. Only because of my weakened state, I could do nothing, with his memories he let mine come back too.”  
He sighed and looked at the teen in his lap, “we could have been so happy, with that little boy or girl. But Dumbledore took that away”, he looked at the blonds and the black haired teen, “he took it away from all of us. But we will fix that. I do suggest we go to sleep know and see what tomorrow brings.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Hadrian woke the next morning, he couldn’t believe everything that happened the night before actually happened. He thought it was a dream, to be honest, at least, until he opened his eyes and found red eyes staring back at him, a soft smile on the face of their owner.  
“Good morning”, Tom Spoke, a soft reassuring voice sounding through his lips.  
“Morning”, Hadrian gave a forced smile; here was the man he wanted to spend his life with, the father of what should have been their child. With all of that in mind, he felt so guilty, he should have protected their child, and he should have been able to protect Tom, protect their allies.   
He was forced out of his depressing mussing, be two warm hands setting themselves on his cheeks, “Hadrian, stop it right there with those thoughts! It wasn’t your fault, none of it was. If you want to blame someone; blame Dumbledore for everything that happened, and even blame me for sending you back, seeing as the backlash of the magic made you lose the child?”  
Hadrian let the tears flow after that, he knew he was reunited with his love now, but Tom did have a point, Dumbledore was the one they should blame, he was the one that attacked everyone not seeing it like he did, men, women and children alike. He even came in the early morning and slaughtered a whole house of families; families that had come to their place for protection of that same man.  
Also, he was the man that made Tom so desperate that he used a forbidden ritual, one even frowned upon on their side, to sent him back in time, while unconsciously also sending himself back, so that he, Hadrian, could fix everything. But in doing so, it had cost them both their baby, the child they had dreamed of having, and now mourned at losing, even before they even met.  
He cried for all the families that lost a loved one, for all the families that were lost. For the parents that lost a child, or more children. For children that lost one or both of their parents, making them partly or fully orphan. For love that couldn’t be given anymore, for love that was lost, for loved ones that would never meet again, unless they joined again in the afterlife.  
And through all this, Tom kept his arms around Hadrian, he never let go, he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, he hugged him tighter and released him. He even whispered made up ‘would-be’ memories of their time with their baby.  
When Hadrian stopped crying, Tom hugged him tighter, “I’m sorry, love, if I had known...”  
Hadrian shook his head, “I didn’t tell you, and you did what was good in the long run. We can only blame Dumbledore for making us this desperate, so we had no other choice, I will miss him or her, and if we ever have another child, I will them of their older sibling, who we loved very much, but lost.”  
Tom nodded at that, he too would never be able to forget their baby, their little child, but he most of all, still felt guilt for making Hadrian lose their precious little one.  
A hand to his cheek stopped that thought, “I know what you are thinking, my Lord, stop those thoughts, you didn’t know and did what you thought was best. You did what was best for all of us. And while we will grieve, I will never, ever, blame you. I blame Dumbledore for all this.”  
A small smile appeared on the Dark Lord’s lips, “if you say so, my love, it has to be true. Thank you for staying at my side.”  
Hadrian nodded, “Always, My Lord.”  
\--- ABP ---  
After they went down and had breakfast, the couple split up, the younger going with his new made friends, while the older beaconed his best friends and advisors to follow.  
Hadrian followed Severus and Lucius as they led him to the room they had stayed in the night before; them taking a seat on the bed Severus slept in, while Hadrian took a seat on the other one.  
Lucius spoke first, “how are you dealing?”  
Hadrian swallowed, “I’ll live, it will still be some time before I will get over everything that has happened, but I feel a tiny bit better every day. The fact that Tom, ooh yeah... The Dark Lord went back with me is a huge relief. It also helped that we talked this morning and that we cleared out some things. The only thing left to do now is use the knowledge we have to our advantage and stop Dumbledore before he can even begin with what he was doing in our time.”  
Severus nodded, “could you... perhaps tell us what he did then, that was so gruesome, and what made Our Lord send you back to change it all.”  
Hadrian swallowed thickly, but nodded anyway, as he opened his mouth, he told them everything, from his deflection from the so called Light Side, to the last moment he remembered before the white light.  
It left the two young Slytherins green and nauseous, to think the leader of the light would go through such extremes to get what he wanted.  
On the other side of the manor, with Tom, Orion and Abraxas, a much similar conversation had been held. The Black and Malfoy Lords had known something was amiss with their Lord and Friend, seeing what they now know as his future self coming through at irregular intervals, they had been meaning to bring it up, one of the next times they spoke to him in private.  
But now it hadn’t been necessary, seeing as they, as well as their sons had been witness to the story of the Young Ravenclaw, Hadrian Griffin. And the reaction it had on their lord.  
Tom sighed, somewhere he was happy his friends still lived and now knew what was going on. He had hoped to spare the younger generation, but sadly this was not meant to be. He looked over the desk he was seated at, looking his friends in the eyes; “You have questions?”  
Both other lords nodded, “What was so bad, what did Dumbledore discover and use that you saw no other way then to send your young fiancé back in time?”  
And so, like elsewhere in the house, Tom told his two friends what had occurred and just what Dumbledore had done.  
When Hadrian left a few hours later, a goodbye kiss from his fiancé still lingering, he was accompanied by two blonds and two blackheads, who were all pale and still seemed nauseous.  
\--- ABP ---  
Once back at school, mid-Sunday, Hadrian went and informed his dorm mates that he was back, he also thanked them for covering for him; and that the personal business he had, had been handled.   
Once changed back into robes, he met the two Slytherins in the library, where they had agreed to meet, just to talk. They had to keep it at a whisper though, because the library manager, now, was even stricter then Madame Pince had been.  
Not even 30 minutes in their conversation, a troath clearing told them they had company. Looking up; they saw a couple of flustered Gryffindors, who were obviously a bit uncomfortable with having to do this in semi-public.  
Hadrian smiled up at them however, “hi Griffs, thought about what I said on the train?”  
James, standing at the front, nodded.  
Hadrian smiled even wider, “great, did you find my logic to be right?”  
Another nod, this time from Sirius, who stood a bit behind James, on the right side.  
Hadrian positively beamed, “YAY! You guys want to talk about it, if you want we can even change locations.”  
This time it was Remus who nodded, standing slightly behind James, on the left.  
Hadrian stood, “follow me, I know just the place.”  
Taking all 6 youngsters with him, he made his way to the Room of Requirement, walking past it three times and opening the door that appeared, mentioning for them all to enter.  
The room itself was crème coloured, brown couches were set in a semi circle, an off-white rug on the floor, and the space smelt like someone just baked cookies in there, giving it a very homey feel.  
Hadrian, even though he entered last, was the first to take a seat, “well, boys, take a seat! And let’s talk.”  
Everyone took a seat rather quickly after that, even though the Gryffindor four took seats in two love seats, on one side of Hadrian, while the two Slytherins took a love seat on the other side of the Ravenclaw.  
James was the first to talk, “I had quite a shock after you confronted us, but after I calmed down I talked it over with Sirius, Remus and Peter, and we found that you were right. It was bullying what we were doing, there was nothing honorful about it. We didn’t even know the others and yet we were already condemning them for something out of their hands”, he looked at the Slytherins in the room, “and for that we are sorry. And we are ashamed that it took 6 years and a stranger to tell us that, instead of figuring it out on our own.”  
Hadrian beamed again, he was so glad his father, godfather and honorary uncle had come to their senses.  
Sirius turned to Hadrian, “we really want to thank you for doing this for us, and for everyone else, it will make for a far better relationship within the houses, and it might even reflect once we all graduate, on the work environment.”  
Hadrian smiled at him, “I just thought condemning someone for the house a HAT places them in, is stupid. The reason it does so, is because their head quality is most sought after by the founder of that house, a person who lived almost 1000 years ago. Why should a house, a sorting, that happened at the beginning of everyone’s first year, hold anyone back from forming friends, even though those persons were sorted in a different house.”  
The other nodded, that actually made sense and they shamed themselves thinking that being in another house gave them reason to bully a person.  
Remus looked at the Slytherins seated across from them, “I know we have a lot of bad blood between us, and that it might take a while to clear that out. But we really want to change, and with us, the rest might follow. So could it be agreed that we work together on this one, and, I don’t know, try to be friends and do things together?”  
Severus nodded, “that is agreeable, although I would like an apology from Bl-Sirius and James”, looking the bespectacled yought in the eyes, “I never liked Lily that way, you know, we happened to grow up in the same neighbourhood and we tried to stay together because we knew one another.”  
This made James wide eyes, and made him apologies right after, Sirius following right after that.  
Lucius looked at the Black heir, “you should talk to your family, I know your mother was in fault, but your father misses you and put her into her place, I also know your brother misses you and would give just about anything to talk to you again.”  
Sirius nodded at that, and made a point to talk to Regulus the first thing after he got out that door.  
After the heavy stuff was over, they started talking, just boy talk. And started to get to know one another. Severus even gave some things about Lily away, hoping to strengthen the weak bonds they made earlier.  
\--- ABP ---  
That night, Hadrian dreamt about what had happened, but also about what could have been. And while he really didn’t blame Tom, he missed the chance they could have had.  
The nightmare also made him cry out and shoot up in bed, waking more than one of his dorm mates, but he shushed them with “it was just a dream, I know it is, about last summer. Sorry for waking you guys, I’ll try to prevent it or even put up silencing spells, but this will take a while before I can go on with my life.”  
This got nods, from the ones he woke, although, without his knowledge, the 4 other young men in the dorm room, made it a point to make sure that Hadrian knew they would be there for him and try to help him get over the trauma of what had occurred that summer.


End file.
